Happy Birthday, Lance
by Cee Blue
Summary: He's home, had been for a few months. On the morning of his birthday, Lance couldn't bring himself to be anything more than quiet and disturbed. He was so tired in the moment. And it's raining, too. Dios, he was so happy. At the same time he felt numb. *** Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender. A product of Netflix and DreamWorks. Jesus, this was really short.


It was a slow sensation.

It was almost as if he wasn't even there.

But each low rumble reminded him that he was.

Apparently, the Pride Parade had been cancelled due to the rain.

Then again, every day in the McClain house could be a parade with the chaos that went around.

It just happened that Lance was finally back and able to enjoy it all.

As Lance sat outside, only a few feet from the porch in only his shorts and a too big t-shirt, Lance couldn't bring himself to mind. it was Hunk's. He still had a few things that belonged to him. They were practically brothers, they shared many things.

Instead, of worrying about his clothing situation, he bore a small smile and looked up to the sky, blinking at the occasional sting of saltwater raindrops in his eyes. Between the sound and weight of the rain around him, and the fact that Lance knew he was crying, he did every time it rained since he got back, Lance could only tell himself that it was real. That it wasn't just another dream, and that Lance wasn't going to wake up in his twin sized bed on the Castleship, alarms blaring through his room to call him on another mission.

The Castle of Lions was gone either way. He couldn't wake there if he wanted to.

Regardless of the fact, Lance felt numb.

Most likely because he'd been startled awake by another nightmare and hadn't wanted to wake anyone with his TV or music, deciding against training for a war that was over as he brought himself to walk outside and stand in the rain.

He was sitting now, but that wasn't the point.

After two years- _two years_ of being at war with those within the universe, the Paladins of Voltron, Defenders of the Universe, Defenders of All Universes, had returned to their home planet.

They still went off if there were situations too difficult for the Coalition to handle or if there was a diplomatic mission that called for them, but they lived on Earth for the most part.

Even Allura and Coran had found their own families.

The Paladins themselves were still getting used to being nothing more than ordinary humans. It didn't work since they were seen as war heroes and saviors of Earth.

Pidge was eighteen, balancing her home life along with college and meetings that she was called into if there was a technological process that couldn't be understood by even the world's top scientists. Not to mention diplomatic missions and the occasional call to arms. She even had a significant other that went by Roman. They were pretty cool and they were a good person for Pidge. They helped her with problems she didn't want to confess. The two made an amazing couple. Healthy.

Hunk was now twenty as well as a culinary god sought after by the best Earthen and alien chefs alike, desperate for culinary advice and ways to make their food as expertly crafted as Hunk's. Hunk himself having opened up a bakery that he shared with his folks. He and Shay had finally gotten together after a few trips to the Balmera she lived on. It was a long distance relationship, but a healthy one nonetheless.

Dios, Shiro.. Oh Shiro.

After all that he'd gone through, the man was still going strong. Even with his physical death, the man lived with his newly created prosthetic with a smile at most times. Created with a mix of Altean and Galra tech rather than Earthen, although none of its resources were required for the creation of it. The nerves were a bit off, but it worked at the end of the day.

Shiro was technically twenty-eight, hair still white from the transfer of his energy into his body. Because of that transfer, Shiro was no longer a Paladin due to the fact that the process completely severed his ties to Black.. aside from his tie to Keith, the two still very much in touch even back on Earth. The man.. he had gotten in touch with Adam, the two slowly building a relationship. It was an obvious vulnerability that Shiro wasn't used two, but Lance thought that the two were growing. Given time and patience, Lance thought the two could be something beautiful.

And then there was Keith- Krolia, even. Krolia who Lance was still learning about and Keith who he..

Keith was.. including the years within the rift and then war, Keith was twenty-three years old. Sometimes, he taught the art of good sportsmanship to younger and older beings whenever he felt like it could do some good, smiling more often and being.. more emotional and human than before they'd left Earth. He became Black's Paladin after Shiro's disconnection, but even Lance could tell that the Lion didn't see Keith as an equal. Not in the was Shiro was. Keith kept on contact with the Paladins easily, trying to be in touch with the family he'd made himself in space while spending time with his mother. The two were more alike than they thought. Lance missed that.

And Lance. Lance was someone on his own.

Lance returned to Earth at the age of nineteen. The first thing he did was put on a smile and try to enjoy the fame and glory after saving his planet from Sendak's viscous attempt to draw them out, an attempt that succeeded, but ended in the death of the foe. Lance tried being the child he had been years before.. but it didn't work. He had his family reunion, tears and laughter all around as hugs were exchanged. His family never letting him out of there sights as he raced nieces and nephews to the ocean, splashing his siblings and surfing Earthen waves, eating ice-cream. Just doing everything he missed so much.

He'd missed so, so much.

He'd changed even more.

Lance wasn't the only one to notice it.

Lance was quiet at times he would've shouted. He still babbled like no tomorrow, but he was quieter before he opened his mouth, choosing to be more thoughtful before he tried speaking at times. He ate a little less than he used to, and refused to do things that he used to with his nieces and nephews. Even his brothers and sister. He was distant and would often break away when his whole family was together even when he tried his hardest to be there. To be home.

Sometimes, it just didn't work.

Lance suspected that all of the other Paladins suffered similar problems, seeing as he would be called at some unholy hour or in broad daylight to be met with tears of rough breathing in the dark screen. Everyone had scars from the war, not all of them physical.

Even Lance had them.

He was just quieter about them.

Usually, he could be found starting at the TV or listening to his music through headphones on his bed after a nightmare. After a bad one, Lance could be found on the beach, watching the sun rise, or sitting a few feet from the porch. Sometimes, in the rain.

Funny thing, Lance was turning twenty years old in human years, almost old enough to legally drink in America. Although most people turned a blind eye to him knowing that he'd been through war, not that he drank often at all.

Lance could remember one of the worst battles as clear as day.

 _Blood everywhere. Tears, screams, blood. Pain, so much pain, he could barely think. Sorrow, fear- they weren't going to make it._

 _The Galra were closing in. Pidge had a fractured rib and a broken collarbone. Shiro's arm was gone, the Lions were being towed away. Lance was chained to a rock wall, shoulder dislocated and exhausted. Sick, even. He was tired, so tired. He was losing blood._

 _Keith was with the Blade, shouting regardless, and Hunk couldn't get through. Allura couldn't feel Blue, Coran was struggling to keep Romelle calm from the ground(Romelle who was still in Blue), and Lance was so tired-_

A low rumble cut through it all, add it was like Lance had woken up.

He looked around, them up again to the cloudy sky and falling rain. He was soaked to the bone, shivering as the child seemed to register.

And then it stopped, but Lance could still hear the rain. He saw it too, looking up in his confusion. He was met with a dull red, and then familiar slate blue eyes that Lance almost saw as violet. Along with a mullet Lance would never forget. He only stared for a moment as the hand reached out and settled on his shoulder.

Keith cocked his head to the side, holding out his hand for Lance to take. Lance didn't even remember taking it before he was pulled up and shivering.

Something settled on Lance's shoulders, and warmth surrounded him as he was pulled close. He relaxed a fraction, taking his time to walk with the older's assistance.

"Your mom's gonna fuss at you once she realizes that you were out in the rain again, right?" Keith's voice was a bit lower than it had been when they started their journey, which was startling since his voice was considerably low for someone of his height. Even if he was now taller than Lance.

Lance just shrugged, numb as they entered the house once again. Lance was lucky to have his boyfriend to take care of him. He was cold. He sneezed and sniffled, rubbing at his nose.

Keith only shook his head as he led Lance to their shared bedroom, even if there wasn't much room for the two, Lance was the youngest. He was a bit spoiled, but it was still a bit crowded for the two grown men when Keith visited.

Somewhere during Lance's thoughts, Keith had stripped him down and replaced his cold, wet clothes with warmer, softer clothing, wrapping Lance up in his embrace as he guided them toward the living room, where there was already tea and TV waiting for them.

Keith must've been prepared.

Lance didn't have the energy to be embarrassed or insecure as he was seated beside his boyfriend, who wrapped the two in a blanket while they watched a cartoon called Steven Universe. It was.. cute and emotional. Lance liked it, but it was actually Keith that dragged him into it.

"What would you do without me?" Keith chuckled, shaking his head as he handed Lance his tea. Instead of being embarrassed, Lance smiled a little. He liked being pampered in times where he would normally feel next to nothing on his own.

"I'd be lonely," he answered honestly. He would. He had been before the two really went on their first date. After the war of course, when emotions weren't as big of a threat to their lives.

He felt Keith stiffen, resting a hand on Lance's shoulder as he did so. It didn't help, but Lance understood. Keith didn't like when Lance spoke like that. But that was okay. At least it was the truth.

Keith rested a shifted them both to sit up, moving a hand to rest on Lance's chin, and Lance allowed his head to be turned with a slow blink. Their lips were touching. Lance could do nothing but melt against Keith, a sort of warmth blossoming in his chest as he settled against Keith.

Everyone had their scars, physically and otherwise, but they also had their remedies.

Sitting in his living room with Keith to keep him company as they caught up on an old series, Lance found that his remedy was within the family. The home that he'd missed so much. With Keith and his Voltron family.

He was alive.

He was happy.

He was home.

Keith hummed as he ran a hand through Lance's still damp hair. "Happy Birthday, Lance."


End file.
